The Magic Of The Sacred Tree
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: One day while her family is off in the mountains, Kagome stays home to look after the shrine. She thinks heavily about her friends whom she misses. While out in the yard, Kagome soon learns that the sacred tree is there for her more than normal today. She learns that the well is, too. One shot hope you like.


**Inuyasha belongs only to Rumiko Takahashi and not to myself.**

Kagome stood in the well house. She peered into the darkness, thinking to herself. What were her friends doing now? Were they happy? Inuyasha. All these thoughts circled through her mind, while she tried to fight the tears, which still fell whenever she thought of her friends and her beloved Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...If only I could see your face again...hear your voice, feel your strong arms wrap themselves around me...if I could just know that we're still connected...I think I'd feel better." She sighed as she left the shed, and headed towards the main house. While walking she passed the goshinboku, and couldn't help, but pause and look up.

The sacred tree. The place where she'd first laid eyes on the man she loved. The place that held so many memories for her and her entire family. "Hm..." A thought came to the young girl, and she walked up to the tree and touched where the bark still did not grow. "Inuyasha...I wonder...can you hear me? Like you did that one day? Can you feel my hand touch you through the bark?" Kagome wondered aloud as she took a deep breath. "Please kamis'; please father...let me at least speak with him..."

Kagome swallowed and sighed "Inuyasha?" she called "Inuyasha? Can you hear me?" No reply. "Inuyasha! Can you hear me? Like you heard me before? Please hear me..." Still no reply. Kagome sighed, but continued to pray that he might hear her.

"Inuyasha?" "Hm? What is it runt?" "I was just wondering...if we'll ever see Kagome again..." "Hm..." "Don't you wonder that?" "...Yeah..." "Do you think she'll ever come back?" "Not too sure...maybe." "...Hey, Inuyasha?" "Ha, Shippo, it's late, go to sleep..." "I will, but one more question..." "What?" "...If you'd have known what would happen...you know about you being drawn back here...would you have also lept out of the well before that happened?" "...You mean would I have stayed there if I had the choice?" "Yeah, pretty much." The hanyou thought, "Hm...that's a good question...I know I'd have had to get word to you all somehow, letting you know everything turned out alright...but would I have chosen to stay there in Kagome's era...I think I might have..." "Really?" "Mhm, if I had known missing her would hurt as bad as it does...I would have lept out of the well with her, and stayed with her..." the kitsune nodded "However, there's no guarantee that the well wouldn't have forced me back anyway." "I guess..."

The hanyou sighed as the little kit finally fell asleep. He too tried to do the same, but found that after those questions, he just could not for the life of him fall asleep. "Ha...maybe I'll sleep better up at the tree..." He thought and headed up to the goshinboku. He settled himself against the trunk and sighed heavily as he looked up at the starry sky. "I know you're safe, so I know I shouldn't worry...but I can't help it...you'd already been gone for so long..." Inuyasha sighed again "I even miss it when you 'sit' me...at least then I might be able to hear your voice...I'd be content to even just catch a quick glimpse of you, or hear your sweet voice..."

Inuyasha groaned as he sneezed "Maybe I should head back...hm?" "Inuyasha?" The hanyou looked around "Huh? Did someone call me?" He listened again, but heard nothing, then went to head back to the village, when he heard it again "Inuyasha? Can you hear me?" "...Hello? is someone..." Inuyasha turned to the tree as the next words were spoken. "Inuyasha! Can you hear me? Like you heard me before? Please hear me"

The hanyou's heart nearly lept from his chest, when he heard it. That soft sweet voice. The voice that sounded worried and wondering. "Like before...hm..."

"Ha...maybe it was just my imagination last time..." Kagome sighed, sadly and went to walk away, that's when she heard something and instantly stopped.

"Kagome...Kagome?" "Inuyasha!" "So it was you..." "Inuyasha, I can hear you! I can really hear you!" "Yeah, just like last time...so...how've you been?" "Upset." "About what?" "About what? How can you ask me that! Am I there with you right now? Are you here with me right now? Are we able to see each other? Touch each other? No, we're not. That is why!" "Sorry, thought there might have been something else that made you upset." "Nothing could make me this upset." "Besides our situation, how are you?" "Okay I guess...what about you? Sango? Miroku?" "Everyone is just fine. The love birds are hitched and have two brats and one on the way." "Aww! I wish I was there..." "So do I." "Hm...You're lonely, aren't you?" "What no..." "I know what a lonely voice sounds like...cause I speak with one too." "What made you think of talking through the tree?" "Well, I tried to get back there again, for the 1000th time, but still nothing. That's when I walked by the tree and the battle with Hyoga came to me. So I thought I'd give it a shot."

"I see, so you're home alone right now..." "Mhm, the family is up in the mountains, staying at our family's villa there." "Why not go with them?" "I dislike going there...have since I was little." "I see..." "I was kind of hoping...that if I ended up staying here forever, that I'd run into you in this era, but I guess we really are of different worlds..." "Hm...Maybe..." "I wish this really was like before...at least then we could see each other, and touch each other." "True, but talking is good too..." "I miss you; I miss you and the rest so much." "We all miss you too..." "Hm...Oh! Damn it's the phone..." "You should go answer it..." "I know, but..." Kagome paused "But what?" "I'm scared to stop talking to you...what if I go to answer and when I return..." "Kagome...just hearing your voice and hearing that you're safe and sound, that is enough to put my restless heart at ease." "I don't want to stop talking to you..." "I know, but it might be your mother." Kagome hesitated, and then sighed "Then I'll go answer it..." "In case we are no longer allowed to speak...I want you to know...that I..." Kagome smiled "Tell me that, when I do come back, k?" "...K." Kagome sighed and gently kissed where she thought the hanyou might be. "I'll be right back." She said and hurried off. "Hm...I wish that could be said for coming back here..."

Inuyasha touched his cheek, where he'd felt them. Kagome's lips had touched his cheek and he could still feel their warmth. "Kagome..." suddenly the hanyou stood giving into his sudden urge to try the well. Would it work this time? Both he and Kagome he learned had been trying each day. So what could be different about today? What could have changed? Inuyasha wonders as he continues to make his way to the well.

His molten eyes stare aimlessly into the dark of the well. "Nah, it won't work...hasn't for this long, so why now?" Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes closed and all he could picture was Kagome's smiling face. So pure and honest. Trustworthy and full of admiration. "Feh! Admiration for a two-timing jerk would could never make up his mind...Sango and Miroku were right...you had the patience of a saint...putting up with me all the time."

As Inuyasha opened his eyes, he noticed sunlight. "Huh? It was just dark a minute ago...huh!" The sunlight wasn't the only thing that confused him; it was where he currently stood.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Are you still there? Can you still hear me?" Kagome cried and felt the tears roll down her face "This is what I was afraid of! Stopping the conversation and not being able to begin again..." Kagome dropped to her knees "Inuyasha..."

Kagome heard the phone ring again and went to answer it. "Hello? Mom, yeah the shrine is in tip top shape...k, I'll give it a good cleaning...since I'm the only one who really likes going in there. Having fun at the villa? You know my reason mom...mom, K I'll see you when you guys get home. Love you too." Kagome hung up the phone and got a bucket and a rag. Then with cleaning stuff in hand Kagome headed for the well.

"Ha, mom would ask me to clean it today of all days...I really don't feel like going in there right now...hm? What's this? I sense a demonic aura..." Kagome looked towards the well "It's coming from the well...could...could the well be working!" The woman hurried to the well and flung open the door and lept down to the well and looked inside. Still darkness. Then what was that demonic aura?" Kagome wondered as she went to retrieve her cleaning supplies that she had dropped when she'd took off running for the well.

Suddenly she stopped dead in her track, and her eyes went wide, tears filling them as she stared. Fore right before her eyes, underneath the goshinboku, was he sweet and precious hanyou. She took a step forward, and then blinked to make sure it wasn't a dream.

When she opened her eyes, she was already in his arms. He was real. His scent, his touch, his warmth. Everything about her beloved Inuyasha, holding her right now was completely real.

"Inuyasha...you're here...but how?" The hanyou smiled and kissed her brow. "Let's not ask questions, or let this opportunity pass, you and I are back together, and isn't that what matters most?" Kagome nodded and turned to face him. Gazing into his golden orbs of sweet sunshine. "Yes, you're right. It doesn't matter how, what matters is that you and I are together again..." Their lips met, like they had within the sacred jewel. Neither wanting to part, wanting to remain like that forever.

Eventually they parted lips and spent the night together. The hanyou was greatly welcomed back, by the family and both Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't be happier. Fore these two youths, parted for almost 2 years, are back together.

Kagome smiled up at him, as he kissed her lips and ever so carefully she slid the beads from around his neck and smiled at his reaction. "Kagome..." "I love you Inuyasha." The hanyou pulled her close and kissed her again "Kagome, I love you too."


End file.
